Redemption
by Sxkxitx
Summary: ...Y mientras la familia Weasley bebe té en su humilde morada un alma desesperada y llena de arrepentimiento toca a su puerta. "Necesito te cases con Draco, Hermione" Narcisa Malfoy esta en la completa locura.
1. Sinopsis/Resumen

Aquella noche mientras la lluvia caía con persistencia sobre la tierra. Supieron que no era lluvia solamente... era como si el cielo quisiera borrar la sangre derramada semanas atrás.

Y mientras la familia Weasley bebe té en su humilde morada un alma desesperada y llena de arrepentimiento toca a su puerta.

"Necesito te cases con Draco, Hermione"

Narcisa Malfoy esta en la completa locura.

Draco y Hermione

George y personaje de mi invención


	2. Prólogo

Aquella noche mientras la primera gota de lluvia después de la guerra caía sobre sus cabezas supieron que era una manera de limpiar la tierra de la sangre derramada aquella fatídica noche.

Fred Weasley había dejado un profundo hueco en el corazón de su familia, su recuerdo permanecía tan fresco como la brisa nocturna, su madre había perdido un poco de ese brillo en su mirada pero juntos aprenderían a sobrellevar el dolor y vivir con el, hacerlo mucho más llevadero.

Después de que Ron y Harry tomasen la decisión de emprender un viaje sin rumbo ni fecha de regreso en modo de limpiar sus mentes y refrescar sus espíritus, Hermione decidió que esa no era la manera ni su estilo para redimirse de sus culpas, de sus angustias ni la manera de digerir la guerra.

El trío se había separado por un tiempo estaba bien, para ella estaba bien. Se enfocaría en las nuevas oportunidades que ser heroína de guerra le había dejado.

Había tomado la firme decisión de terminar los estudios de modo autodidacta combinando todo con su empleo en el ministerio de magia. Las leyes comenzarían a cambiarse y los hijos nacidos de muggles gozarían abiertamente de los privilegios que pretendió quitarles el señor tenebroso.

Hermione había solicitado abrir una carpeta de investigación minuciosa de los mestizos caídos y sus hijos, cobijar a los huérfanos y evitar que el rencor la ira y el dolor impregnara de nuevo el mundo como había ocurrido hace tiempo atras.

Entre todos sus pesares estaba la búsqueda de sus padres. Aquel día que borró todo indicio de su existencia ellos habían cambiado el rumbo de sus vidas, estaba segura de que no descansaría hasta verles de nuevo. Por ahora los Weasley eran su familia, la familia que la había cobijado y ofrecido no solo un techo para dormir sino brazos cálidos para aferrarse las noches en que las pesadillas la atormentaban, las noches en las que no pegaba un ojo temerosa de sus recuerdos. Había meditado si debía aplicar un hechizo para olvidar todo aquello pero se arrepintió, pues el coraje para hacer las cosas que haría ahora se verían nulas si perdía ese dolor latente que la motivaba a seguir viva.

Y entonces mientras su té parecía ser la cosa más interesante de la noche llegó aquella mujer que había visto pocas veces, nada gratas cabía recalcar.

Había sabido que en su juicio había salido bien librada. El hecho de que mintiera sobre la supuesta muerte de Harry ante Voldemort le había dado ciertos puntos e indulgencia ante su juicio.

La suerte no fue la misma para su esposo quién había sido confinado a Azkaban para el resto de sus días. Pero aun quedaba una gota de esperanza para su único hijo, el motivo por el que deseaba que Harry Potter acabará con Voldemort, salvaguardar la vida de su hijo.

Había buscado a Potter pero este no había mandando algún indicio de su paradero, Weasley tampoco, solo efímeras notas a su madre en las que le decía lo vivos y felices que estaban, recorriendo el mundo y devorandolo como si el tiempo se les acabará.

Su única opción era aquella joven. Había visitado a una de las pocas o posiblemente la única que mujer que apelaba por ex mortifagos; algunos la apodaban la defensora de las causas perdidas.

Había sido clara en su idea, sí seguía el plan al pie de la letra Draco Malfoy sería libre y podría gozar de una vida nueva sin tener que envejecer en prisión como su padre lo haría.

Así fue como Narcisa se trago el orgullo y la vergüenza, se vistió de humildad y clemencia. La lluvia azotó con mas fuerza y en medio de un relámpago se escuchó el llamado de la puerta.

La señora Weasley abrió con sigilo y observó la pena reflejada en los ojos de aquella mujer. No importa mucho lo que hubiera pasado tiempo atrás ambas leían en los ojos de la otra el dolor de una madre que llora por su hijo.

Hermione no cabía en lo que oía. Era la petición más ridícula y horrenda que jamás hubiese oído. El señor Weasley comenzó a descifrar la tetra de la que había aferrado sus esperanzas, Narcisa.

Hermione al ser heroína de guerra, mejor amiga del elegido e hija de muggles había ganado cierta simpatía en el mundo mágico, era como una representante del cambio por venir en el mundo mágico.

Por ende si se tejía una historia breve y concisa que diera indicios de un romance entre aquel joven, sería como hacer una tregua y apaciguar las aguas. El mundo muggle y el mágico tenían infinitas diferencias pero había algo que los hacía semejantes, como en aquella época de reyes y clanes, una boda podía unir dos mundos y sellar un trato de paz. Por ende eso igual implicaría la libertad del joven Malfoy y el confort para Narcisa.

Acordó que lo pensaría, en tres días le daría su respuesta después de meditar meticulosamente cada detalle de ese contrato por qué era lo que ella veía en ese momento, un simple negocio y debía buscar su beneficio, por ejemplo con la fortuna que poseía la familia Malfoy se podría apoyar a los huérfanos y alumnos de Hogwarts, financiar algunas reconstrucciones y lograr que otros mas creyeran en sus ideales. Ser heroína era un plus pero el apellido Malfoy tenía aún poder y valor, su fortuna también.

Así que la decisión fue tomada, los señores Weasley la apoyaron con cierto miedo, pero firmes en estar con ella para todo, lo único que quizás ahora aquejaba su corazón era que sus dos amigos quizás se enterarían de esto cuando ya hubiese ocurrido.

Se casaría con Draco Malfoy, un año les había indicado la señorita Try que debía durar el matrimonio para después cada quién tomar el rumbo de sus vidas. Con la fortuna de los Malfoy igualmente contraría un buscador que hallará a sus padres para devolverles los recuerdos de su existencia.

Nota.

Historia corta con limón, leve. La pareja principal es Draco y Hermione. También me enfocaré en George Weasley y una chica de mí invención, su duelo ante recordar a Fred.


	3. 1

Draco no era el más feliz con aquella noticia. Su madre entre líneas le había dicho lo que había hecho, lo firme que estaba en su decisión. No pudo negarse cuando ella se lo imploro, sentía que le debía todo pese que eso fuera en contra de sus deseos. No había visto a Hermione desde la guerra, y pese a eso solo seguía el recuerdo de ella sobre el suelo de la mansión siendo torturada por su tía.

A veces por las noches cerraba los ojos y podía ver aquellos ojos marrones llenos de dolor y pánico, y entre sueños revivia el momento y se veía ahí parado contemplando todo, estático y con el miedo recorriendo su médula. Lleno de pánico sin hacer nada al respecto, cobarde y al mismo tiempo valiente al no gritar que se estuviese, que la dejará por qué sabía que un indicio de ese calibre sería una muerte aún mas dolorosa de las que Bellatrix estaba acostumbrada a ofrecer a sus víctimas.

Y a pesar de todo, él no deseaba verla muerta. No le importaba mucho ya las rencillas del pasado, ni la sangre pero saber que ahora le debía hasta su libertad era algo que lo consumía frenéticamente.

El día de testificar había llegado, habían armado una treta durante dos días y la había repasado tanto en su mente que parecía genuina, real. No se había sorprendió mucho cuando supo que fue ella la que la elaboró, argumentando que sería mas fácil para ella si era ella misma quién la elaboraba, sino sería como seguir un simple guión y deseaba fuera lo mas genuino del mundo.

Aquella mujer que fungia como jueza la observo con claridad —Comencemos...

Acomodó sus gafas y estando completamente solas las preguntas comenzaron — ¿Tiene una relación sentimental con el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy?

—Sí —afirmó con tranquilidad la chica mientras la mujer no quitaba sus ojos de encima y su pluma escribía rápidamente sobre el papel.

— ¿Dónde se veían?

—En el bosque prohibido, mayormente.

— ¿Hora?

—Unos minutos antes que acabará la cena, otras veces a hurtadillas entrada la madrugada.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Antes de la guerra, un par de meses.

— ¿Cómo?

—Discutimos por la pureza de su linaje, lo he retado a basarme... Lo demás es historia.

Las preguntas eran cada vez más profundas y concisas. Desde lo insignificante como el color favorito hasta cosas tan privadas que llegaban a incluir hablar de la ropa íntima del otro. Hermione creía que habían sido un par de horas pero al salir la señora Weasley le dijo que habían sido cuatro horas y que a sus testigos también se les había estado interrogando, todo parecía ir bien.

La señorita Try junto a Narcisa en todo momento se aferraban a la idea de que todo saldría en pro de ellos.

Mientras tanto Draco ya en su celda provisional reflexionaba sobre lo antes ocurrido. Básicamente para salir de un lío se estaba metiendo en otro. Y le resultaba injusto que tuviera que acceder a esto después de todo si se vio involucrado en todo eso fue gracias a su padre que no conforme con meter a su madre en eso le ofreció prácticamente sus servicios a Voldemort. Su madre había dicho que perdonará aquel error pero Draco estaba firme en la idea de no volver a ver a su Lucius Malfoy.

Pero quizás ahora que fuera libre podría plantearse la manera de redimirse, de sanar un poco sus culpas y temores, de matar lo malo en él y buscar algo nuevo, cambiar de piel como las serpientes y empezar de nuevo, aunque el primer año de esa redención tuviera que vivir una fachada junto a Hermione.


	4. 2

El día había llegado. Después de la absolución y aquellas palabras por parte de la jueza y ministros no había porque hacer esperar más, después de todo habían dicho que si la relación era tan verídica una boda no vendría mal, Hermione lo vio como un reto... Una prueba para ver que tan real era todo o que tan comprometidos estaban con la mentira.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones llevaba al mismo resultado, una boda precipitada con solo unos cuantos invitados para no hacerla tan bulliciosa pero esto no paso desapercibido para la prensa rosa que se deleitaria durante un largo tiempo con esta nueva pareja.

Su vestido de novia era lejos de ser estilo del mundo mágico. Había optado por algo tradicional muggle. Recordaba el vestido de boda de su madre y puso a trabajar a la maquina de la señora Weasley creando un vestido similar, y que la hizo sonreír por unos instantes. Ginny que se mantenía un poco escéptica sobre si era lo correcto o no, la había peinado y maquillado de modo natural, era una boda real pero con intereses falsos no había motivo para verse mal, dijo la pelirroja intentado animar a su amiga.

Hagrid la observó desde el umbral de la puerta y sonrío con cariño. Hace tres días que ella lo había ido a ver para pedirle que la entregará en su boda, una costumbre muggle que atesoraba mucho pues siempre había soñado que fuera su padre quien le entregará pero por obvias razones eso no sería posible.

Y aunque sus padres la recordarán y supiera su panadero jamás habría podido mentirles tan descaradamente, no lo merecían.

Dejó aquel espejo sobre el tocador y lanzo un suspiro al viento, hubiera deseado tanto tener ahí junto a ella a sus dos amigos.

Estaba lista. Se animó ella misma se elogió por el futuro prometedor que la esperaba. Repitió mentalmente sus propósitos para no acobardarse.

No había visto a Draco ese día, desde que todo esto comenzó solo lo había visto una sola vez y no había sido una charla muy amistosa ni mucho menos amena.

Había logrado solicitar una _cita premarital_ con su futuro esposo y siendo este solo un presunto sospechoso en la espera de sentencia para ir a Azkaban había sido un poco fácil. Cuando entraban a la prisión esos detalles jamás se podían contemplar, por eso había aprovechado que estaba recluido en los sótanos del ministerio.

 _La habitación era usada para dar privacidad a las parejas enamoradas que estaban a un paso de no verse mas. Era minuciosamente revisados para que no se infiltraron varitas, pasiones o algún artefacto mágico. Sólo sus presencias._

 _Draco la miró de arriba abajo pero no buscando algún detalle del cual sacar un insulto, la veía distinta y eso lo intrigaba._

 _—Te he traído un libro, cariño._

 _Murmuró ella y guiño con sensualidad para que lograse captar que ella presentía que esa habitación era monitoreada pese que se veía inofensiva._

 _Draco vio el libro, y hojeo un poco, era un cuento de niños pero había letras encerradas con tinta roja, dedujo que había un mensaje oculto, y ahí entendió todo._

 _La historia que debía aprenderse de memoria. Lugares, fechas, y detalles personales de ella._

Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, y entraron a la carpa donde todo comenzaría. Ginny y Luna habían decorado el lugar de manera que el color verde y tintes de rojo parecían unirse en armonía, parecía una broma del destino. No había sabido nunca de un Slytherin y una Gryffindor uniendo sus vidas, sabía de otras relaciones entre casas pero los miembros de Slytherin siempre terminaban con alguien de su círculo, con alguien puro.

Hagrid soltó su mano y observó a Malfoy como si le estuviera reprendiendo... A su mente vino aquel recuerdo cuando Hermione era aquella chiquilla que lloraba por qué él le decía _sangre sucia_ , aquella vez deseo golpearlo pero no podía hacerle daño a un niño por mas malcriado que este fuera, pero ahora todo era distinto, deseaba confiar en que Draco sabría tratar cordialmente a su pequeña _niña._

El ministro dio un discurso sobre la unión, los tiempos de paz y los sacrificios que se hacen por amor. Hermione que hasta ahora había intentando evitar ver a Draco lo observó de reojo por primera vez desde que comenzó la ceremonia. Su perfecto perfil masculino y su completa atención a lo que decía aquel hombre.

Su traje era obscuro, su porte elegante y esa mirada sombría la hizo sentir nerviosa. Devolvió la mirada al ministro y tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando debía decir su parte...

Con su varita Draco apareció una preciosa argolla en su dedo, repitió lo que el ministro dijo y ella hizo lo mismo. Su voz a diferencia de la de Draco era temblorosa, y nerviosa.

Se regañó por aquello pero a la mente se le vino la conversación con la señora Weasley sobre los nervios que ella había tenido el día de su boda. Quizás la única diferencia era que ella no sentía nada por Draco, y dudaba que él por ella.

Por un momento se sintió mal. Ahora que lo meditada hubiera deseado casarse por la razón mas común y muggle del mundo... Amor.

Para terminar la ceremonia Luna se paro frente a ellos y Neville junto a ella, las varitas de Granger y Malfoy fueron unidas por una clase de hilo azulado que resplandecía.

Había leído sobre eso, y olvidó solicitar que eso se impidiera. La unión de dos magos, implicaba la unión de sus varitas, una complicidad entre ambas que podía hacerlas fuertes e invencibles, pero también un arma letal para ellos mismos. 

— ¿Por qué?

Eran sus primeras palabras hacía ella después de tanto tiempo. Hermione siguió a su lado mientras todos bailaban. Observando como la nueva reportera del profeta hostigaba a sus invitados.

—Tengo mis intereses.

—No creí que fueras de ese tipo —murmuró Malfoy con cierto sarcasmo e ironía.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa — Se dice _gracias_

El frunció el seño. —Yo jamás hubiera pedido tu ayuda.

—Pero la aceptaste —respondió ella dándole justo en su ego. — ¿Podríamos al menos comer pastel? estaba muy nerviosa antes como para comer algo— dio un bocado al delicioso postre que la directora Minerva había obsequiado para la boda.

Draco le dio un sorbo a su trago y eso fue un sí para ella, bebieron y comieron, posaron para las fotografías que serían portada en los diarios de mañana.

Mientras tanto George no quitaba los ojos de encima de la preciosa mujer que acompañaba a la madre de Draco Malfoy, Narcisa.

Llevaba un vestido celeste de manga larga y su larga melena pelirroja cubría parte de su espalda descubierta, realmente lucia preciosa. La había estado observando desde la ceremonia y parecía tan seria, un poco fría pero preciosa. Ginny le había dado un par de codazos para que prestará atención a la ceremonia pero no podía evitar admirar a esa mujer. Así que durante la fiesta se propuso abordarla en cuanto se alejara de la madre de Draco. Y entonces ahora estaba ahí la oportunidad.

Aprovecho para abordarla cuando ella caminó hacía la barra para beber algo. —George Weasley— dijo él con galantería y entusiasmo mientras le ofrecía su mano.

Ella bajo su copa y estrecho su mano —Try... — atinó a decir fríamente.

— ¿Familiar del novio? —bromeo Weasley, aunque presentía que esas eras rojizas no tenían nada que ver con los Malfoy ni los Black.

—Abogada, es más atinado— respondió ella después de beber un poco más de su copa.

George cambio su semblante —Oh, defensora de ex mortifagos— su semblante cambio un poco y ella notó que su mirada expresaba cierto dolor y el brillo que había visto antes de opacaba en un instante.

—Intuyo que te has desilusionado —dio un sorbo mas a su trago —Draco Malfoy no es realmente un criminal, y muchos mas están en su situación.

— ¿Alguno de ellos te arrebato a alguien que amabas?

La mujer negó —No.

Mintió. Este juego de bien y mal la había dejado marcada pero con una idea firme en su cabeza. Pese que había perdido todo sabía que había almas que no eran obscuras y que merecían redimirse.

—Entonces entiendo porque los defiendes.

— ¿Acaso tú sí? — dijo molesta. Se había sentido un poco a tacada pero al ver el rostro del pelirrojo se sintió mal consigo misma. No todos lidiaban con el dolor de la misma forma.

George movió su varita sobre la barra y quiso hacer un hechizo pequeño, su varita hizo un ruidito raro y Try lo observó con un deje de pena— Creo que mi magia se vio afectada cuando mi hermano fue asesinado.

—Lo lamento— contesto con honestidad —pero estoy firme en mis ideales.

Weasley sonrío, esa mujer era un hueso duro de roer y le gustaba mucho pese lo distintos que eran — ¿Al menos podríamos bailar un rato?

Ella sonrío como pocas veces se permitía, se puso de pie y tomó la mano del pelirrojo, una pequeña corriente eléctrica paso por sus dedos dando un leve cosquilleo, sus ojos y los de él se conectaron y no pude dejar de bailar con él y reír ante sus comentarios durante lo que resto la noche. 


	5. 3

La señorita Try, como se le conocía comúnmente los esperaba en la sala principal de la mansión Malfoy. Había desaparecido unos minutos antes de que Draco y ella de despidiesen de los Weasley.

Hermione se había negado rotundamente a vivir ahí, pero fue el mismo Draco quién la persuadio para ir, la promesa por qué lejos de ser un favor eso era para ambos sería que buscarían un lugar ajeno a aquella gran mansión que le traía amargos recuerdos. Sin decírselo abiertamente él tampoco se sentía muy contento de estar ahí de nuevo, había hecho un recuento de su vida y no había sido tan espléndida como hubiese deseado, por ello igual no se sentía confiado de estar ahí.

Su vida había sido una farsa pues no importaba mucho la pureza de su sangre ni el apellido con peso, ser parte de las filas de Lord Voldemort no era algo de que presumir actualmente, se sintió avergonzado por primera vez al saberse un Malfoy. Parte de su alma sedienta de resumirse estaba la ansia latente de limpiar su apellido, no por su padre ni por él mismo pero quizás en algún futuro si llegase a existir una desendencia deseaba no cargaran con los pecados de su pasado.

Y fue ahí donde otra dudo llegó a su cabeza. No había entablado un tema respecto a los hijos. ¿No habría fruto de esta mentira?

De inmediato negó, él y Granger jamás podrían unirse con un vínculo tan sagrado y fuerte como lo es un hijo.

Después de la boda y despedirse de la familia Weasley, escuchar atenta los consejos de Molly y recibir los regalos de Luna y Ginny, tomó la gélida mano de Draco y llegaron a la mansión.

Seguía viéndose tétrica, fría y obscura.

El pequeño elfo doméstico de la casa llamado Klaus los recibió con algarabía. —La señorita Try espera a los señores en la sala.

Draco observó que aun sujetaba la mano de Granger y esta seguía mirando con molestia la mansión, con cierta incomodidad.

Try traía un vestido exactamente idéntico al vestido que llevaba en la boda solo que ahora en un color anaranjado con toques negros que se confundían con sus cabellos rojizos con tonos naranjas.

—Se preguntaran que hago aquí— la mujer entregó a ambos una serie de pergaminos —aquí están algunas de las reglas y pautas que deberán seguir... Recuerden, un año, después deciden si prolongan el tiempo o dan terminado el matrimonio.

Draco examinó el pergamino mientras Granger lo metía dentro de su pequeño bolso de cuentas para leerlo más tarde con tranquilidad—Haremos esto bien, deben estar orgullosos... El mundo esta por cambiar.

Hermione sintió como una gran losa caía sobre sus hombros, era una gran responsabilidad lo que se venía encima. Draco vio esto como la más grande prueba de su vida, deseaba en el fondo que aquel año se pasara rápido.

Y sin más despareció. Por aquella chimenea del gran salón.

Seguían al elfo que los guiaba a su alcoba. Draco se sabía el camino evidentemente pero seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, Klaus observó a la castaña y se notaba un poco de desconcierto ¿Cómo era posible aquella unión?

Las valijas aparecieron y ella observó el lugar. Había un gran escritorio tras el un gran ventanal que abarcaba del techo al suelo. —Dormiré en la habitación continua— Hermione lo observó con sigilo y negó.

—Esta es tu habitación— divisó en las pulcras paredes una pancarta de su casa, los tonos verdes en las sábanas y las pequeñas decoraciones relacionadas con trofeos, y algunas fotografías.

Podía percibir el aroma a menta, la gélida aura que entraba por la ventana y esa incitadora chimenea que le gritaba hiciera arder el fuego para entrar un poco en calor.

Draco negó ante el comentario de la castaña.

—El escritorio te vendrá muy bien, la luz es perfecta incluso en las noches para que puedas leer, y estudiar. Es la mejor habitación de la mansión debo agregar.

Granger por primera vez en la noche dentro de esa mansión sonrío realmente, era de alguna manera el modo que él tenía para decirle quizás que estaba consciente de lo difícil que era esto para ella. Salió de la habitación y Hermione se dispuso a desempacar sus cosas, deseando que este año se fuera lo mas rápido posible, sin saber que compartía ese deseo con su ahora esposo.

El tema sexual no había sido tocado en lo más mínimo. Ambos creían que si solo se limitaban a vivir bajo el mismo techo y respetar su matrimonio sin salir con otras personas ni tener contacto de otro índole con nadie, estaba demás decir que efectivamente estaban casados.

Ingenuos ante los designios del destino después de leer aquellas notas de Try, siguieron pasando por alto el tema de la intimidad, seguros de su madurez y nulo gusto entre ambos.

Hermione no veía necesario tocar el tema porque sabía que lo había deseo, atracción o algo que se pareciera. Pero tenía grabada la ferviente idea en la cabeza de que no podía traer al mundo un niño producto de una mentira, sería incorrecto e impropio.

Mientras se debatía en aquellos pensamientos su vecino de la habitación continua no lograba cerrar los ojos. Nolvió acomodarse entre las sábanas. Eran suaves y frescas pero debía admitir que esa cama no era ni la mitad de cómoda que la suya, bufó exasperado mientras sentía por primera vez el estrés de saber lo que se les venía encima. Un año de vivir una completa farsa y hacer acto de presencia en distintos lugares y reuniones.

Fingir cada movimiento, palabra y actitud. Hacer que eso resultara tan creíble que todos compraran la historia y la fueran haciendo parte de sus vidas, que poco a poco el apellido se limpiará y los intereses de Granger se cumplieran, que como en todo negocio ambas partes estuvieran satisfechas del trato acordado, aunque sonrío al recordar el besó que le dio al terminar la ceremonia. Del cual ella parecía estar realmente sorprendida.

El velo de Hermione hizo un escudo cubriendo sus rostros. Con su varita invocó que este se elevará un poco creando un manto que tapaba el rostro de ambos. --Será solo un año-- murmuró mientras Draco sonreía con malicia. Ella pensaba hacer creer que se daban un beso, Draco pensaba en darle un poco de realismo a todo.

\--Quizás debamos darles lo que han venido a ver, Granger.

Dijo tajante ignorando el comentario de ella y restandole importancia a algo que ya sabía, que traía grabado en la memoria desde que comenzó la tetra.

Su rostro incrédulo ante aquellas palabras no comprendía la magnitud de las mismas. Draco Malfoy había visto una oportunidad para dar veracidad a esta boda. Un beso daría de que hablar y algún momento Potter y Weasley verían en algún titular de un diario mágico, y las palabras sobrarían. Todos debían saberlo ya, y sin titubear la besó.

Un beso lento, húmedo y que parecía un simple roce. El velo cayó y un pequeño murmullo se escuchó. Ginny abrió la boca formando una O y sonrío con diversión, pudo notar que su amiga ardía en nervios y sus mejillas se encendían más cuando Malfoy tomó fuertemente su cintura y dio por finalizado el beso con un susurro en los labios de ella, algo inaudible para los presentes pero claro y preciso para Hermione.

\--Hagamos este año mas ameno.

Con ese recuerdo en la cabeza logro conciliar el sueño, al menos por esta noche quizás lograría dormir, colo cuando era un niño sin preocupaciones.

Lanzó los zapatos por la habitación y se deshizo de sus ropas. Amarro su cabello en una alta cola de caballo y se metió entre las sábanas de su cama. Tryggvason tomó el libro que tenía junto a la mesita de noche y comenzó a ojear las páginas. El bolso que había dejado en la silla junto a la ventana cayó de repente y curiosa se levantó a recogerle. Lo abrió y una rana de chocolate salió saltando por su habitación, sonrió sorprendida, esa noche soñó con un pelirrojo de sonrisa dulce.

Muchas gracias por leer. Pueden hacerme saber que tal les parece la historia, estoy trabajado en mas cosas de esta pareja, esperando algún día subirlas. Buenas noches, y gracias por darme una oportunidad


End file.
